


Si el Emperador Relámpago despertase

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Get Backers
Genre: M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era cuestión de tiempo. Una cosa llevó a la otra, de manera irremediable e imparable. Todo comenzó con los típicos problemas económicos que este sistema y su manifestada esclavitud —el trabajo— nos impone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si el Emperador Relámpago despertase

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : No, no soy ninguno de los dos creadores haciendo un fanfiction de algo que me pertenece. Sólo soy una fanficker más en éste vasto universo. Todo de sus respectivos dueños.

Era cuestión de tiempo. Una cosa llevó a la otra, de manera irremediable e imparable. Todo comenzó con los típicos problemas económicos que éste sistema y su manifestada esclavitud -el trabajo- nos impone.

En el último tiempo los empleos escaseaban... O había habido un bajo índice de robos en ese año (cosa que dudaban) o de nuevo -y para no perder la costumbre- se encontraban acosados por esa vieja amiga llamada " _la mala suerte_ " que no se cansaba de perseguirlos. Sea lo que fuese, nadie apareció en esa semana para contratarlos, ni siquiera Hevn se dignó a asomarse con alguna encomienda suicida. Y lo poco que tenían, se les iba de las manos.

Eso acarreó un inconveniente obvio y previsible: La falta de dinero. Para colmo tener al propietario del nuevo departamento alquilado hostigándolos para que, como fue pactado, paguen sus deudas, no ayudaba en nada a mejorar el panorama.

El más afectado por esto, a simple vista, era Ban quien, pese a la escasez del vil metal y contra todo intento de caer en las redes de la adicción, fumaba más que de costumbre; sin embargo para Ginji no fue diferente, simplemente su optimismo -siempre presente- marcaba una diferencia.

Le reconfortaba a Midou tenerlo cerca, como un ansiolítico para calmar sus nervios. Pero cuando no sólo el tema del alquiler fue foco de discusión, sino la problemática del alimento apareció, los ánimos empezaron a caldearse. Interiormente, porque exteriormente Amano seguía sonriendo y diciendo: " _Todo está bien, Ban... Saldremos de esta_ "

Pero, como si no fuera poco, a todo esto se le sumaba una reciente revelación, que un día -no le pregunten cómo ni cuándo o por qué - el rubio se dio cuenta de que sentía algo más que un simple cariño fraternal por su querido amigo, compañero de rutas y departamento.

El emperador Relámpago era una bomba de tiempo, bomba que en cualquier momento, con cualquier detonante podía llegar a explotar literal y metafóricamente.

Que ironía que todo comenzase por un estúpido aparato. Sumamente necesario, ya que sin un celular habría gente que no podría contratarlos, y sin gente, no tenían trabajo, y sin trabajo no tenían dinero, y sin dinero... el eterno círculo. Fue por eso que incentivado por el telépata, Ginji adquirió un nuevo teléfono, muy moderno y bonito, aunque no tan avanzados como los que había en el mercado en la actualidad.

Pagó una suma que le dolió en el alma:

"— _No tenemos para comer y tu quiere que me compre un celular_ " se había quejado recibiendo como respuesta:  
"— _¿A dónde quieres que la gente te llame para contratarnos?_ "

Efectivamente ganó Ban la discusión, como siempre. Pero el aparatito del demonio, y para confirmar sus teorías de que estaban orinado por un mamut que los observaba desde el cielo, no quiso funcionar " _como era debido_ ".

"— _Llama a la compañía telefónica_ " Le propuso Midou.

Eso hizo el rubio. Llamó al número de atención al cliente para reportar que el nuevo celular adquirido no recibía las llamadas; la mujer, con suma cortesía, le informó que tenía que arreglar el asunto con el fabricante directo porque era un error técnico. O sea, en cristiano: Estaba mal hecho. Y que de seguro lo repararían o le darían uno nuevo porque la garantía lo cubría.

Esa mañana auguró no ser buena, por empezar misteriosamente no había agua en todo el edificio: " _Problemas de cañerías_ " Así que no se pudo bañar, y el agua de la heladera estaba condenadamente fría en ese crudo invierno para cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara. Igual lo hizo.

Luego, el café le quemó la lengua y la tostadora el pan. Aun así Amano siguió portando esa máscara de optimismo y voluntad de acero. Salió de su departamento y se dirigió al lugar donde había comprado el celular para solucionar el inconveniente.

Seis horas de larga fila para que un hombre bajo, de anteojos, con una pronunciada calvicie le dijese:

"— _Lo siento, nosotros no podemos arreglar ese problema. Es de la compañía telefónica que usted contrató._ "

Bien... El Emperador Relámpago contó hasta un billón y muy amablemente le explicó que la compañía le había dicho que el problema tenía que solucionarlo con ellos. Recibió la misma respuesta con una escueta explicación.

"— _El problema es que no recibe las llamadas... Eso sólo lo puede solucionar su compañía, no es problema del equipo._ "

Y para rematarlo, el sujeto de inmediato gritó: "¡ _El siguiente!_ " dejándolo a Amano con esa angustiosa sensación de haber perdido toda la mañana en nada.

Volvió al departamento, ya sin su sonrisa, lo que arrastró a Midou a preguntarle por su bienestar:

—Estoy bien... —contestó dejando la campera sobre la ducha del baño—Un poco mojado porque la lluvia me agarró a mitad de camino... —prosiguió agobiado, quitándose la polera humedecida para dejarla en el mismo sitio—¿Ya tenemos agua?  
—No —respondió sin remordimientos—¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Se arregló el problema?  
—Que tengo que llamar a la compañía, que es un problema de la antena.  
—¿Lo harás?  
—Enseguida, cuando me seque...

La conversión fue corta y apagada, el telépata tuvo que haber adivinado que un cambio se estaba produciendo en su amigo; su porte, su mirada, todo se lo estaba diciendo. Pero fue recién cuando, sentado en sillón, el rubio llamó desde su celular a la compañía que todo se fue al mismísimo Averno.

Las cosas, ahí, se fueron de control. Ban se dio cuenta de que algo medianamente grave pasaba cuando escuchó al rubio gritando de pie en medio de la sala.

—¡No! ¡Ustedes no entienden!  
— _Señor, no eleve la voz, yo le estoy hablando bien. Le digo que su problema se debe a que su viejo numero no figura en línea porque..._  
—¡No me interesa saberlo! ¡No me interesa! —expresó pasando la mano a través del pelo en un vano intento por calmarse—¡Quiero mí número! ¿Entiende? ¡Mí número! ¡Porque si no tengo mi condenado número, la condenada gente no podrá llamarme... Y NO TENDRÉ TRABAJO! —sentenció, casi escupiendo de la furia, para agregar más tarde gritándole al pobre e inocente aparato que sostenía entre sus dos manos—: ¡¿ME ENTIENDE, AHORA? ¡¿BUSQUE Y ENCUENTRE MI NUMERO?  
—Ginji, tranquilízate... —se animó a susurrar Midou, algo asustado y sorprendido de verlo al otro tan fuera de sí, pero éste estaba hecho una fiera y no le prestó la más mínima atención.  
— _Señor no me grite_ —solicitó la mujer de manera amena y diplomática, acostumbrada a trabajar con sociópatas que la llamaban a diario para sublimar esa necesidad de gritarle a alguien o algo— _Le dije que su número_...  
—¡YA ME DIJO ESO! —tomó aire, porque acertadamente creyó que iba a tener una aneurisma  
— _Pero no se preocupe_... —agregó ante la interrupción— _usted puede adquirir una nueva línea por la módica suma de_...  
—¡NO! ¡Escúchame vaca estúpida! Yo necesito MI numero, porque es MI numero el que...  
— _Señor, por empezar peso 50 kilos y mido 1,68_...  
—¡NO ME IMPORTA CUANTO PESES, ESTÚPIDA!  
—Ginji, por el amor de Dios... —Midou dejó el repasador sobre el respaldo del sillón y se acercó a él para tomarlo de los brazos—Tranquilízate.  
—¡Y TU DEJA DE LLAMARME GINJI!

¡WTF! Midou parpadeó estupefacto, incapaz de reaccionar; se quedó en su lugar a la vez que la acalorada conversación continuó adelante.

— _Señor, si me sigue insultando tendré que cortar la comunicación_.

El repertorio de insultos que escuchó el telépata ese día no lo había oído en su vida. Imposibles de transcribirlos porque hieren la moral de cualquier persona de "bien". La comunicación, como la paciente dama anunció, fue anulada. Amano parecía ser un asesino serial prófugo de la justicia en busca de una nueva víctima. Se quedó insultando al inmóvil aparato hasta que terminó arrojándolo contra la pared haciéndolo añicos. Y es que no se puede discutir con "algo" sin vida que no te responde las agresiones.

—Ginji... —Por su integridad física, el hombre de ojos azules se apartó un poco, pero intentó al menos llamar la atención de su amigo para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

Sin embargo éste, con la furia desprendiéndose de sus ojos, se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa sacudiéndolo:

—¡Y tu deja de llamarme Ginji grandísimo idiota, bueno para nada! ¡En vez de estar parado ahí como un retrasado podrías estar haciendo la comida!

Ese no era el rubio que él conocía, bondadoso y sonriente. ¿Frente a quien estaba? ¿Quién o qué era ese monstruo ante sus ojos?

Para restar dudas, el mismo Amano se lo dijo al agregar:

—¡Yo no soy ese pendejo prematuramente estúpido!  
—Ah, ¿No?... ¿Entonces quien eres?

El emperador relámpago lo soltó, luego de forcejear un poco, para poder sentarse en el sillón con su ceño fruncido.

—¡Detesto que me compares con él! —vociferó—¡El emperador relámpago nunca podría llegar a ser tan asquerosamente bondadoso con las personas! ¡¿Sabes por qué, maldita estúpida serpiente? PORQUE EL EMPERADOR RELÁMPAGO NO NECESITA DE LA GENTE.  
—Ajá... —asintió Ban viendo que estaba ante un nuevo problema... un nuevo gran problema.  
—No quieres que te llame Ginji, bien —tosió—¿Te parece: Emperador Relámpago?

El otro sólo le dedicó una mirada asesina, y sin amedrentar acotó:

—¿Podrías traerlo de vuelta a mi amigo Ginji? —se sintió el hombre más idiota del mundo al escuchar eso salir de su propia boca.  
—¡¿Para qué lo quieres? ¡Es flojo, aburrido, sonríe todo el tiempo, nunca se hace problema por nada!  
—Bueno... Así lo quiero —argumentó Midou con un tono sereno en la voz, temeroso de despertar la furia del otro sujeto.  
—¡Ja! ¡Con razón ese inválido mental está tan enamorado de ti! ¡Entre los dos se entienden! —bufó por lo bajo, maldiciendo—: Malditos homosexuales, sodomitas... Perversos... ¡Tsk!

Frente a esa nueva revelación Ban palideció de pies a cabeza, y fue tan notoria su sorpresa que "El emperador relámpago" o lo que fuese que estaba ante a él, acotó:

—¡Sí! ¡¿Que me miras, como si tuvieses un retraso mental?... ¿O me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta?  
—Pues no, perdón —finalizó con tono sarcástico.

Pero de inmediato, y quitándose todos sus miedos, se sentó junto al rubio para investigar más sobre ese tema que había despertado su curiosidad:

—Y dime... ¿Tú como mierda sabes eso?  
—¡Ginji y yo somos la misma persona! ¡¿O no ves? Encima de idiota, ciego —se señaló a sí mismo, con notable furia, pronto a montar en cólera otra vez—¡Tengo que vivir encerrado dentro de él, escuchando sus estupideces, percibiendo sus pensamientos homosexuales, y repulsivamente eróticos hacia ti!  
—Ah... que loco... —Midou miró a un costado, aún más consternado que al inicio.

Aunque toda la situación era de por sí extraña, no olvidaba un detalle: que estaba frente a Ginji y que bien o mal, era él quien le decía todas esas cosas.

—¡Pero yo le dije! ¡Que algún día sería quien controlase el juego!... ¡Algún día él iba a explotar y yo iba a tener mi día de gloria!  
—O sea que... —analizó Midou con paciencia—No piensas irte...  
—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡Ese idiota de Ginji no sabe cómo hacer las cosas!

Ok... Aquello no era bueno, para nada. Por eso el telépata, siendo muy cauteloso, inteligente y preventivo, lo "encantó" con un habilidoso Jagan y luego de aplicarle una "llave" para dejarlo inconsciente (técnica que tiempo atrás le había enseñado Yamato) lo llevó hasta el cuarto para acostarlo en la cama.

Ya había conocido al Emperador Relámpago en ocasiones anteriores, y había sabido cómo sacarlo de ese estado a Amano, pero aquello era surrealista e iba más allá de lo que él concebía o podía llegar a hacer al respecto. Se prendió un cigarrillo, y sentado en la cama en medio de la penumbra, velando el sueño de su amigo, se preguntó cómo podía hacer para ayudarlo.

Estaban en problemas si de verdad el Emperador Relámpago pensaba quedarse. Porque NO le gustaba el emperador relámpago. No sabía cocinar, rompía las cosas, no compartía, y aún peor... Tenía mal genio, y con él ya era suficiente.

Pensó, casi toda la noche... Hasta que luego de llegar a la conclusión de que no tenía la más pálida idea de cómo enfrentar el inconveniente, determinó que lo mejor era pedir ayuda. A Paul, a Himiko, a quien fuese, incluso no se rehusaba a recibir ayuda de Shido en caso de ser necesario.

Lo que fuese, con tal de traer a su Ginji de vuelta.

No obstante, cuando se puso de pie para tomar su teléfono y despertar al señor Wang en mitad de la noche, Amano se revolvió en su cama susurrando un:

—¿Ban?

En el tono de su voz, en su porte y confusión pudo ver que de nuevo estaba ante el Ginji Amano que él conocía:

—¡Gracias a Dios, Gin! —exclamó suspirando de alivio—Creí que tendría que golpearte de nuevo.  
—¿Qué... qué sucedió? —preguntó medio adormecido, sintiendo un dolor en su nuca que ya había experimentado muchas veces para su gusto.  
—Tuvimos una visita...  
—Ay, no... —soltó Amano cerrando sus ojos al recibir el asentimiento de su amigo.  
—No te preocupes, no salió nada mal esta vez...  
—¿Qué hizo? —inquirió, como si no se tratase de él mismo.  
—Nada... le gritó a una mujer en el teléfono, no más que eso... —se ahorró el pormenor del teléfono destrozado por no considerar oportuno comentarlo.  
—Cielo santo —se quejó, sentándose luego en la cama.

Prendió la luz del velador, velador que descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa al costado de la cama, y se encontró con las ojeras de su amigo; supuso que había estado gran parte de la noche velando por él y no pudo evitar sonreír de amor ante éste detalle.

—Esta vez fue distinto a las otras veces, Gin... —se animó a comentar—Creo que sería bueno que veas un especialista.  
—Lo sé —Se estiró para descontracturar sus huesos, y observó hacia sus costados... Era muy entrada la noche y lo último que recordaba era la luz del sol ingresando por la ventana.

Notó un comportamiento raro en su compañero, quien taciturno lo observaba. Él le devolvió la mirada para finalmente inquirir apesadumbrado:

—¿Dijo algo? ¿Hizo algo más?

Había dicho mucho. Midou sonrió y negó con su cabeza. ¿Y si era cierto lo que el Emperador Relámpago le había dicho? ¿Y si en verdad Ginji sentía todas esas cosas por él? Había una sola forma de comprobarlo. Por eso se acercó a Amano lo suficiente hasta quedar pegado a él, y recién cuando tomó su rostro entre sus manos el rubio alcanzó a articular palabra.

—¿B-Ban?

No evitó el beso porque no quiso hacerlo.

Los labios hicieron un delicioso, suave y cálido contacto. Enseguida, cuando pudo salir del sopor, enredó sus brazos en el cuello del telépata, entre abriendo apenas su boca para recibir su húmeda lengua.

Cuando se separaron Midou, feliz pero disimulándolo, agregó:

—Ah... Sí... Lo recordé... —elevó por un breve lapso sus ojos al techo y los volvió a posar sobre la ensoñadora mirada de su amigo—Dijo algo así como que tu... sentías algo por mí. —Se aguantó la risa, al ver la mirada repleta de pavor en el rubio—Aunque con otras palabras.  
—¡Maldita sea! ¡Y le rogué que no te dijera nada!

Ban no se pudo contenerse más y rompió a reír. Con lo que tendría que lidiar de ahora en más.  
Ginji prometió buscar ayuda profesional para poder liberarse de ese estrés que lo embargaba de vez en cuando y que, era evidente y a las pruebas nos remitimos, no podía canalizar.

No siempre es bueno sonreír y aparentar que todo está bien cuando no es así. Entendió que es natural sentirse mal a veces, y que es necesario decir lo que uno siente, aunque se trate de algo negativo.

Por su lado, si bien a Midou nunca le gustó el Emperador Relámpago, le estaría eternamente agradecido por su pequeña venganza hacia Ginji, pues de no haber sido por él nunca hubiese tenido el coraje de besarlo, todo por el temor de ser rechazado y juzgado.

Lo que una serie de problemas y una telemarketer pueden hacer en tan solo un día... Sacarnos a flote nuestro lado más violento y sádico, aun así seamos la Madre Teresa de Calcuta o Ginji Amano.

 **Fin**


End file.
